Secret Attraction
by econ720
Summary: How will the fact that Sakura found out the truth about the Kyuubi affect her and Naruto's relationship? Takes place right after timeskip. !WARNING! M for lemon and language. COMPLETE


Naruto and Sakura glided swiftly from tree to tree through the forest. They had finally found the location of Orochimaru's hideout, and the two of them had set off with Jiraiya on a mission to rescue Sasuke. On the way they had run into Kabuto, and Jiraiya had stopped to fight while Naruto and Sakura went on to the location of the hideout just beyond the woods.

They were both tense, mentally preparing themselves for the inevitable conflict that loomed intimidatingly in their near future. Suddenly, Sakura felt the presence of an enemy Chakra.

She screamed, "Naruto! Look out!"

But it was too late, and Naruto was caught in midair by many purple snake-heads that seized his limbs and wrapped themselves around him, restricting his movement completely. Sakura gasped as she looked up and saw Orochimaru with Naruto in his grasp.

She regained her composure and lunged at Orochimaru, cocking her shoulder back in preparation of landing a searing punch in Orochimaru's visage. The punch was about to connect, when Orochimaru deflected it, using her inertia to throw her against a tree, and tie her there with strings that he manipulated using his Chakra. Sakura struggled mightily, but to no avail. She was bound too tightly to move.

Orochimaru flashed a toothy grin in his snake-like style. "I have no use for you, pathetic girl. However, I will take great pleasure in the experiments I will perform on the Kyuubi container here." With that he let out a sinister cackle, then began to depart with Naruto in tow.

Sakura cried out, "Naruto!!" She wished that she could rescue him, but felt utter despair in her complete helplessness. She wrestled with her constraints as she opened her mouth one more time to scream his name.

Sakura suddenly awoke, jerking her body upright in bed, screaming "Naruto!!!"

She sighed, and laid back down. That was the third time this week that she had had that dream.

Sakura tried to sleep but couldn't force her mind to settle down into slumber. She gazed off into the stars through her bedroom window while she let her idle mind wander.

Naruto would be coming back soon. He had promised her that he would be back sometime in early October, and he always kept promises, after all, that was his nindo.

She needed his reassurance now more than ever that everything would be alright. Naruto's smile always had that effect on her; always made her feel safe and warm.

She hadn't seen him in two and a half years, and was worried about what she would say to him. Sakura was especially nervous now that she had discovered his secret, that sealed inside of that cheerful, blonde teammate of hers was a powerful demon that had once laid waste to a sizable portion of Konoha. She suddenly thought back to when she uncovered the truth about him...

Flashback

Sakura had finished healing the injured ninja's wounds more quickly than expected. She walked through the hospital's halls towards Tsunade's office to report, when she began to hear muffled voices coming from behind the Hokage's office door.

"Yes, that's true but still..."

"Still what? I assure you that he knows what he's doing. Nothing will happen."

"But what if it does? I thought the reason I was appointed as his sensei was to make sure the seal wasn't accidently released."

"Jiraiya is perfectly capable of containing the Kyuubi. You know that."

"Of course, but I didn't know he wanted to take Naruto into the wilderness by himself on a two and a half year journey. When I agreed to let him train the kid, I thought they would be here in Konoha, where we can easily keep the seal under control. What if something unpredictable happens, like Jiraiya gets overpowered by Akatsuki, or Orochimaru..."

"Well, of course I cannot guarantee that will not happen. There are no absolutes in this world, you of all people should know that. Naruto needs time away from the village to fully mature. He has too many emotional attachments here that hold back his development. You will just have to accept this as my will as the Hokage."

Sakura realized that the conversation was coming to a close and quickly ducked behind a corner before Kakashi exited the office. She entered an empty hospital room because she needed some time to think upon this new revelation, that Naruto was a container for the Kyuubi of legend.

She thought that the Yondaime had destroyed the Kyuubi, but apparently it was sealed away inside of Naruto. It made more sense the more she thought about it. Naruto never had any parents, and was always despised by the villagers. It saddened her to think that she had added to Naruto's suffering by chastising and neglecting him.

But Naruto had always made it through his pain with a smile. He never had anything negative to say to anyone. How could such a nice person be harboring the most destructive demon in her village's history? So many thoughts were racing through her mind at once. There were so many things that she wanted to ask Naruto, but he wouldn't be coming back for two years.

End Flashback

Sakura had kept his secret to herself, not knowing wether the other members of the Rookie Nine would understand. She didn't want to further ostracize Naruto. Now he would be coming home soon, and she could finally get some answers to her questions.

Part of her was very excited to see her teammate again, but another part was nervous about what to say to him. She decided just to play it by ear, and wait for the right moment to tell him how much she understood about his past. With that thought, she drifted off into sleep.

Sakura slowly came to consciousness, feeling the heat on her face from the sun beams streaming through her window and warming up her light pink hair that was all strewn about.

"Oh shit," she thought, "The sun is that high up already? I overslept!"

She jumped out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom, stripping off her bright red silk shirt top and matching panties in the process. She quickly looked herself over in her full-length bathroom mirror.

She looked fine except for the slightly tired look her eyes held. Sakura kept her body in great shape by training, and it paid off. She was turning into quite a beautiful woman, she thought, while admiring the curves in her milky white skin . Her breasts had filled out to a perky 36C, complementing her voluptuous ass. She suddenly snapped out of it when she remembered that she was late, and hopped in her shower.

She turned on the water and began to lather up her body with soap. It was lemon-scented, and the smell of it was heavenly. She soaped up her entire body, and let the water rinse it off while she spread Pantene Pro-V shampoo and conditioner throughout her hair, which she had let grow back out again.

Sakura wanted to look good in case Naruto came back. Not that she was attracted to him, she just wanted to look good for the same reasons that married women do. Nobody wants to be ugly. She wondered how he would react to her new, womanly body. With that thought, she speculated that Naruto had probably grown too, and pondered what he might be like.

What if he had developed physically and mentally into a man worthy of her attention? She began to imagine another certain part of Naruto's anatomy that had become developed, and she had to stop herself before her mind went into the gutter.

"What am I thinking? It's Naruto, my old teammate. He probably hasn't changed a bit."

On that note, she cut off the water, got out of the shower, and dried off. She slipped on a pink thong and bra, which matched the color of her hair. She squeezed into a pair of tight, black spandex shorts that hugged her ass tightly. On top of that, she put on her signature dark red, one-piece dress with white circles on the sleeves and on the back. To top it off, she tied the Konoha forehead protector into her hair. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before smiling contentedly and walking out the door.

Sakura greeted her teacher cheerfully as she entered into her office.

"Good Morning, Tsunade-sensei."

The busty Hokage was up to her eyebrows in paperwork, and it was obvious that she couldn't devote that much time to her pupil. She didn't even make eye contact when she responded.

"Hello, Sakura. Listen, I'm kind of busy right now, so it would be great if you could make the morning rounds today for me in the hospital."

"Sure thing, Sensei." And with that, Sakura was off.

After she finished checking up on Lee, who had overexerted himself while training, she went on to the next room. Inside, Konohamaru was holding his head in his hands, sitting cross-legged on top of a hospital bed. At first glance, it appeared that he was crying, but she realized that he was nursing a bruise on his face.

Sakura entered the room and asked, "Konohamaru, are you alright? Let me see your face."

He took his hands away and tilted his face up to look at her as she walked over to him. That's when she saw the puffy black eye that he was concealing.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said as she put her hands up to his face to comfort him and heal it with her Chakra. "How did this happen? You haven't been on any missions recently."

He replied, "Well you see, Naruto was showing me his new combo, and he.."

Sakura bristled at the mention of his name, and cut Konohamaru off quickly. "Naruto's back!?"

"Uh.. yeah, I ran into him this morning. He was.."

"Where is he??" She asked, with thinly veiled desperation in her voice.

"Well, when I saw him he was heading over to Ichiraku's ramen stand, but that was over an hour ago, by now he's probably gone. I don't know where he might have..."

Konohamaru stopped talking when he realized that Sakura had already left the room.

"Hey! What about my eye!?"

Sakura ditched her hospital duties to go look for her former teammate. As she made her way over to Ichiraku's ramen stand, she thought about all the things she wanted to say to him. She got butterflies in her stomach, knowing that she would be reunited with Naruto again.

As she approached the stand, she noticed that Naruto was nowhere in sight. She approached the counter and saw Ayame washing some dishes.

"Hello Ayame."

She put down the dish she was working on to respond, "Oh, hi Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Hey, have you seen Naruto, by any chance?" She asked, with hope in her voice.

"Yes, actually. He was here about half an hour ago. He said he was heading home to sort out a few things."

The positive change in Sakura's disposition was more than obvious. "Thank you so much! See you later!"

Sakura set off for Naruto's apartment, happy that she had finally located him.

She arrived at his door, raised her hand and knocked three times. She was excited, but nervous at the same time. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

As she heard the door click, and saw it begin to swing open, time seemed to slow down, and all she could hear was the beat of her throbbing heart.

Sakura's green eyes widened at the sight of Naruto holding open his door. He was much taller than before, and skinnier, yet still very muscular. He was wearing baggy orange pants and a black undershirt that gripped his chest, showing off his toned abs, and his masculine pecs. Her eyes traced a path up to his face, which had lost it's baby fat, and was trim and streamlined in a handsome way. His skin had a healthy looking tan, which, coupled with his whiskers gave him a rugged appearance.

Sakura looked into his deep blue eyes, which had the power to entrance anyone, as they seemed directly connected to his soul.

When he realized who was at his door he gave her a heart-warming smile and beamed, "Sakura!" His smile was so wide, that it caused the corners of his eyes to narrow, and he seemed to glow in an aura that was multiplied by the brightness of his blonde, spiky hair.

Sakura smiled back and cried out, "Naruto!" as she moved forward into the doorway to give him a hug. She extended her arms towards him as he accepted her advances, and pulled her into a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, as he was taller than she was. Naruto responded by pulling her closer with his arms around her shoulders.

Sakura savored the feeling of being pressed against Naruto's chest. She could feel the texture of his abs with her breasts, which were held tightly against him. She inhaled deeply, and collected his scent, which smelled sexy, as if he had just been working out. She felt completely safe and protected in his arms. This was the feeling she had waited two and a half years for, and she wanted it to last forever.

After a moment, the two of them separated. They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute, both of them captivated by the other's appearance.

Sakura broke the silence by inquiring playfully, "Who said you could grow so tall?"

Naruto blushed slightly, and put his hand behind his head, "You've changed a lot too, Sakura. You look great."

Now it was Sakura's turn to be embarassed. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she smiled, happy that he had noticed her new assets. However, the embarassment was a little too much for her, and she tried to change the subject.

"So, how does it feel to be back in Konoha?"

"It feels great, I'm so happy to see all of my friends again." Naruto seemed relieved to talk about something else.

Sakura was glad that Naruto felt accepted in Konoha. She knew that he had no parents here to welcome him home. "That's good to hear. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are away on a mission, but everyone else is here."

"Yeah, I've already talked to Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten. Oh, and I also was treated to ramen by Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku's." He responded with his fox-like grin.

Naruto suddenly realized that they were both standing in his doorway. "Umm.. would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Sakura replied.

Naruto turned around and led her back into his apartment. It was small, but very cozy. The front door led directly to a bedroom/living room area, that was openly connected to his kitchen.

"Please, make yourself at home, I'll make us some green tea." And before Sakura could argue, he was off to the kitchen.

That was just like Naruto, to always be thinking of others, even when he had just gotten back from a long journey, and probably deserved more favors than her. Sakura took a seat on the couch and waited patiently, watching Naruto scuttle back and forth in the kitchen.

She observed as he strained to reach the green tea packets, which were at the back of the highest cabinets on the wall. Naruto stood on his tiptoes and bent forward slightly, arching his back in a very sexy pose while reaching out his muscular, tanned arm for the top shelf.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes away from his form. She finally had to look away when he retrieved the packets and turned around to go over to the range. She could feel her pussy begin to heat up as sexual thoughts of Naruto ran through her mind. Sakura broke out of her daydream when he returned with the two cups of tea.

"Here you go, but be careful, it's hot." Naruto warned her as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." She replied.

"Please, don't say that. I wanted to make it." Naruto reassured her.

Sakura thought about what she wanted to say. "Of course you wanted to make it. You always enjoy bringing happiness to others because you understand their suffering. Oh, Naruto, I know how alone you've been, I know about the Kyuubi, and I want you to know that you're not alone anymore because I'm with you." Sakura desperately wished she could say that, give him a deep hug, and comfort him. But it seemed too sudden. What if he didn't understand?

Instead, she settled on something less intrusive and revealing. "Oh, Naruto, you're always thinking of others."

He blushed slightly and said, "Well, a future Hokage has to be generous, I guess."

Sakura knew the real reason for his kindness, but let it go.

"So, have you gotten closer to your goal? What did you learn while you were away?"

A smile lit up Naruto's face. "I've gotten much stronger while I've been away. Even though my teacher is a nasty old pervert, he knows what he's talking about."

Sakura giggled. "Is Jiraiya really that perverted?"

Naruto answered, "Oh yes. There were many times when he wouldn't train me unless I did my sexy no jutsu."

Sakura thought to herself, "You don't need a jutsu to be sexy..."

Instead she replied, "You're probably sick of Jiraiya after being with him for such a long time."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, but he's still very knowledgeable, and never ceases to impress me."

All of a sudden Naruto got this very serious look on his face. He looked at Sakura very deeply for a moment, as if he was very concerned for her wellbeing. He looked down before he started to speak.

"That reminds me. During our journey, Jiraiya and I discovered the location of Orochimaru's hideout. You know what that means. We can finally rescue Sasuke."

Sakura stared at him in shock for a second. Before long she was quickly overwhelmed with sorrowful emotions. She put her head in her hands and put up a useless fight against the tears that began to stream down her face. She was not crying because she wanted Sasuke back. In fact, she had completely forgotten about that teme that had conveniently abandoned her in his quest for power. She was crying because she was afraid she was going to lose Naruto, just like in her dream.

It pained Naruto to see Sakura in such agony. He lifted his arm, and began to slowly rub the middle of her back, comforting her. His eyebrows lifted in a concerned demeanor as he asked, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

It took her a minute to choke back enough tears to get out a response. "i-it's just th-that this is j-just like m-my dream."

Naruto looked confused, but was still concerned, all the same. "What dream? Please, Sakura, you can tell me about it."

Sakura relaxed her grief briefly to think about the situation. She didn't know if she should reveal to Naruto how deeply concerned she was for him, but at the same time she didn't want her dream to come true. She looked up at him slowly, and connected with his reassuring eyes. His eyes gave her the courage she needed to speak.

"In my dream we're on a mission to save Sasuke, and you get hurt badly."

Sakura didn't tell him about how Orochimaru wanted Naruto for the Kyuubi inside him. She didn't want to tell him how much she knew just yet. After all, he was comforting her, not the other way around.

Naruto tried to reassure her. "Sakura, I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I have to do this. I have to rescue Sasuke. I made you a promise, and I know how much he means to you, wether or not you'll admit it, and I just want you to be happy for once."

Naruto's reassurance had the opposite effect on her. Sakura wanted Naruto to say that he wouldn't go. She had to make him understand. She shut her eyes tight and cried out, "Noo! Please, Naruto, don't go! Forget about Sasuke!"

Her reaction left Naruto mystified, as if everything he knew to be true was proven false.

"But, don't you love Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto with her pleading, emerald eyes, as if she couldn't care about anything else except convincing him to stay with her. He met her gaze with his equally concerned, deep blue eyes, that seemed to want only to make her happy.

"No, Naruto, I love you."

Naruto looked slightly shocked at first, but then looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura was overcome with joy. She forgot about everything except the fact that she and Naruto were together on this couch, and that they were completely dedicating themselves to each other.

Sakura leaned into Naruto slowly and grazed his lips with hers, lightly grasping them before pulling back. His soft lips left her with a great feeling, but she wanted more. She could tell by the look on Naruto's face that he was also left in desire.

He brought his arm up from the middle of her back to behind her head, and pulled her into him. Their lips met firmly, and they began tasting each other's warm mouth. Soon the kiss began to deepen, and they explored each other with their tongues.

Naruto brought his hands down, and began grasping her breasts, and massaging her thighs. Whenever his hand caressed the inside of her thighs, Sakura felt jolts of electricity surge up to her pussy, and she started getting very wet and hot.

Sakura lifted her hands, and ran them over Naruto's chest, enjoying the feeling of having a strong, protective man in her grasp. She broke off the kiss to change positions. She stood up to get on top of Naruto and sit facing him on the couch. She could feel something in his baggy, orange pants straining against the fabric, yearning for release from it's cotton prison.

Sakura began to slide back and forth on Naruto, rubbing her pussy on top of his bulge, provoking a look on his face of sensational pleasure. She leaned over and placed her tits on his chest, and met his lips once more for a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes, rocking back and forth, feeling each other all over, and making out.

Naruto broke off the kiss momentarily to undo the buttons on her dress. Sakura could've done it much more efficiently but it was much more erotic to have someone else take off her clothes. Now she was sitting on top of him in just her pink bra and black spandex shorts. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of her supple, firm breasts. He fumbled clumsily with her bra clasp, but finally managed to get it undone.

When her tits were freed, Naruto wasted no time. He leaned up to her chest, grasped one of her tits, and began to lick her sensitive, pink nipple. Naruto then began to suck on her breast more vigorously, and Sakura responded with a moan.

Sakura pried Naruto's head away from her tits long enough for her to lift his shirt up over his head and toss it away. She stared in awe at his perfectly tanned figure. It was better than she imagined. She started to lick his bare chest, following his golden blonde trail of hair down his flat stomach until she reached his pantline.

Sakura pulled his pants and boxers down together in one swift motion, releasing his rock-hard cock. Her jaw dropped at the sheer size of it. She grasped the base of his cock with her small, gentle hands. She put one hand on top of the other, counting until she reached the top. It was four of her hands in all, probably somewhere around ten inches. She stroked it back and forth, eventually taking it to her mouth and gently licking the tip.

Sakura slowly circled the head with her tongue, then licked down the length of his cock until she reached the base. Then she came back up, and plunged her head down on his cock, taking as much as she could down her throat. Naruto was in such pleasure that he had his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Sakura could only take about half of it in her mouth, so she stroked the bottom part of his cock with her hand, as her head bobbed back and forth while she licked on the underside.

Sakura continued her assault on his cock in the same way, and after a while, she could tell Naruto was close to orgasm. He still had his eyes closed and head back; was breathing heavily, and had a death grip on the couch cushions.

He said, "Sakura, I-I'm gonna cum.."

But that was what Sakura intended. This just spurred her on to suck even harder and jerk him faster. Suddenly, Naruto's entire body went stiff, and he uttered a deep groan. His cock grew larger and began to pulsate as the first rope of cum shot down her throat. Sakura forced herself to stay where she was, continuing to suck and jerk while his cock expelled shot after shot of cum in forceful spasms.

Sakura swallowed it all, not missing a drop, and savored the salty taste. Naruto looked like he had just died from the overwhelming pleasure, and needed a moment to descend from heaven. After he came back down, he decided it would be best to return the favor.

Naruto stood up and guided Sakura to the spot on the couch where he had just been. She sank down far into the couch, almost to the point of where she was lying down, with her legs hanging off the edge. Naruto grabbed her spandex shorts and thong and slowly brought them down over her ass, eventually sliding them off of her legs completely and tossing them aside.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura's tight, pink pussy, warm and steamy from her juices. He slowly brought his head down to her entrance, and licked the folds gently. Sakura felt amazing sensations inside her that trailed up her stomach as Naruto began to circle her clit with his tongue. She couldn't contain movement in her legs from the pleasure, but Naruto held them down as he continued his motions with his tongue.

Sakura could barely hold back her excitement from the intense titillation Naruto's tongue was giving her. She squirmed around on the couch and let out these cute girly squeals of pleasure. This just prompted Naruto to increase the speed and fury of his licking. He ran his tongue back and forth over Sakura's clit, driving her wild. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, completely lost in the sensations that Naruto was giving her. Suddenly, she felt a tingle inside her entrance that was the beginning of an orgasm.

She said, "Naruto, I-I'm gonna cum..."

But Naruto had no intention of stopping, and continued his assault on her clit with his tongue. Sakura felt a flame in her pussy ignite, which quickly spread to the rest of her body. She clenched the couch cushions tight with her hands, turning her knuckles white. Sakura screamed out in ecstasy as the first wave of her orgasm hit her, causing her to lose control of her lower body as her pussy began to contract. Naruto held her legs down and continued to lick at her clit, which caused her pleasure to become even less controllable. Her juices splashed out of her entrance, soaking Naruto's face and whiskers as he tried unsuccessfully to catch it all in his mouth. Even after her pussy stopped spasming, her legs wouldn't stop from shaking. The feeling he gave her was amazing.

After Sakura came down from her orgasm-induced state, which was almost drug-like, she found Naruto just staring at her happily, licking the rest of her juices off his face. She pulled him on top of her and their lips met once again. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues met halfway. They then began to explore each other's bodies with their hands. Naruto caressed Sakura as he played with her hair. Sakura hugged herself up against Naruto as she held onto his broad shoulders. The feeling of their hot, naked bodies pressed up against each other was heavenly, and Sakura found herself wanting Naruto even more. She noticed that Naruto was hard again after what he had just done to her.

Sakura broke off the kiss and gazed longingly into Naruto's cerulean eyes. He met her with a look that was equally as passionate.

"Naruto, I want you to fuck me."

Naruto looked at her knowingly and just nodded in approval. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, where he laid her down on the edge. Sakura was on her back, with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. The bed was just high enough for Naruto to be standing and fucking her. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply, before pulling back and readying himself for entry.

At this point Sakura was dying for him to be inside her. His body was truly amazing, and it made her hot thinking that he would soon be taking her. She locked eyes with him one more time, before trailing down his sexy, tanned body, past his chiseled abs, to rest her gaze on his large, throbbing cock. He gripped it in one hand as he lowered it to her entrance.

The head of his cock grazed the lips of her pussy, causing sparks of electricity to shoot up into her stomach. Naruto teased Sakura, rubbing the cock along her opening. The anticipation was driving her crazy. Naruto then took his cock and slowly eased it into Sakura's entrance. He put it in about two inches, savoring the tight feel of her pussy as it gripped his cockhead. Sakura gasped at the feeling, as his cock began to penetrate into the depths of her fold.

Naruto withdrew his cock completely, then put it in about an inch farther than he did before. He repeated this process, withdrawing his cock, and then putting it in farther each time. Sakura was going crazy with lust. She wanted Naruto to just thrust into her completely. Even so, the feeling of his cock entering slowly further and further was exquisite.

Finally, Naruto withdrew his cock, then thrust into her completely, filling her up and jamming their hips together, creating a smacking sound as his balls slapped her soft, milky white ass. Sakura felt Naruto filling her up completely, his cock penetrating deep into her stomach, and screamed out in pleasure. The feeling was so intense, the world around them seemed to stop. Sakura moaned as Naruto began to piston in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

Sakura could feel the texture of Naruto's cock as it rubbed up against the walls of her pussy. Every time he thrust it sent ripples of pleasure throughout the rest of her body. She loved the feel of his skin as he banged his hips into hers. Naruto leaned over and caught Sakura's lips with his, and engaged her in an erotic kiss, all the while pumping in and out of her. At this point Sakura was fully lost in ecstasy. She gave in to Naruto completely, and went along with the satisfying sensations he was giving her.

It wasn't long before Sakura felt a familiar sensation beginning to develop in her pussy. She felt a slight tingle from the feeling Naruto's cock was creating as he rocked back and forth into her opening, sliding across her g-spot, giving her indescribable pleasure. She gripped his back tightly, digging into his skin with her nails in order to brace herself for what was coming.

Naruto kept thrusting steadily as Sakura felt a flame ignite in her pussy. She completely lost control of herself and screamed out loud as her pussy spasmed and contracted around Naruto's huge cock. The feeling of Sakura's pussy gripping and squeezing his cock was too much for him, and Naruto groaned deeply as his cock began to pulsate and eject streams of cum into Sakura. Naruto's cock throbbed against Sakura's walls, and caused her orgasm to become greater. Their orgasms fed each other, and grew in intensity as they felt each other throbbing and contracting. Sakura's pussy kept squeezing Naruto's pulsating cock, milking every drop of cum out.

After their orgasms had subsided, they collapsed in each other's arms on the bed panting for breath. They were completely spent physically. After they regained their breath, they just held each other and stared into each other's eyes for a while, saying nothing, lost in ultimate bliss.

After a while, Sakura spoke. "I love you, Naruto."

He looked deep into her eyes and responded, "I love you too, Sakura."

A little while later they both dozed off into sleep, still in each other's arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Please take the time to write a review as this is my first story and I would appreciate any feedback, positive or negative.

I decided to write a NaruSaku fic because there is far too much NaruSasu yaoi on this site and not enough good het fics.

And if you do come across a het lemon, it is usually badly written, most likely by a thirteen year old.

I have actually read a story where two characters have consensual sex without any kissing. I'm not even joking.

I tried to actually develop Sakura's romantic feelings for Naruto, and tried to make it at least somewhat realistic.

Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
